Kingdom of the Elements
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: General RAAM copyright Epic studios Avatar the last airbender copyright nickeloeon Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Genie copyright Disney Square Enix Gorea[not from MetroidPrime: Hunters] copyright me rated T for blood, gore. Saiku is copyright TheHolyArbiter
1. Chapter 1

Kyoshi Island…

The islanders were plagued everyday by a bizarre creature. It came everyday to try and kill Suki. A letter was sent to every major city on the continent. It read,

_To whom it may concern,_

_We don't know what the proper term is for it but right now we are totally fucked. If you don't mind, could you send someone to help?_

_-Kyoshi Island residents_

Ba Sing Se and Omashu replied with,

_Kyoshi Island,_

_We have a freelancer here we will send over there and he should be there in 1 day_

_-King Bumi_

_Kyoshi Island,_

_We will contact the Avatar and his group and they should be there within the week._

_-Earth King_

Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors looked up from the letters.

"I sure like that shorter method better, don't you girls," Suki said. All of the girls nodded nervously.

* * *

Sora and the group were headed to Kyoshi Island on Appa.

"We're here!" Sora announced upon landing. "What took you so long? The freelancer is already here," Suki said with her hands on her hips.

"What freelancer?" Aang asked.

A man pushed past Katara quite rudely. "Hey, watch it!" Katara snapped. The man stopped and turned slightly. He had a third of an oni mask on the right side of his face. His right arm was completely wrapped in black cloth. The man had a buzz cut; his hair was shaved down to his scalp. He snorted in disgust and kept walking. Suddenly one of the Kyoshi warriors ran towards the village. "Suki!" she yelled between gasps for air. "Yes?" Suki asked, then she saw her comrade was out of breath, "Catch your breath." After about 3 minutes of heavy breathing the girl was able to put together her words.

"Fire Nation ships are headed towards the island!" she said, "Around 4 warships! General RAAM is leading them!"

Sora's eyes widened, he pushed past Suki, "Are you positive?" Sora asked.

"Yes," the warrior said.

Suddenly a small tremor as the fire nation ships had let down their ramps and soldiers poured out. General RAAM stomped down the ramp, his huge boots making a _clang, clang, clanging _noise as he walked on the heavy metal. A group of kids followed behind him; a blonde spiky haired boy with blue eyes and odd whisker-like marks on his cheeks, a girl with pink hair cut short and finally a black haired boy with his hands in his pockets and a "don't give a rat's ass" attitude, they all wore blue headbands with a strange metal plate with an insignia on it.

"So these losers destroyed our world?" the black haired one asked.

"_Yes kill them and everything will return to normal_," RAAM said.

"I call dibs on the spiky haired one," the blonde kid said before leaping ahead. Sora avoided the knives the kid shot out and before he landed rushed forward and stopped. Sora held out his fist and the kid ran straight into it. He reeled back, "Ah! Lucky shot!" he said wiping the blood from his crushed nose. "Hey Sasuke! A little help please?" the blonde kid yelled as he popped his nose back into place. "You are such a loser, Naruto," Sasuke said as he vanished.

He reappeared behind Sora and got him in the back with a knife. Sora grunted in pain but simply reached back and pulled the knife from his shoulder blade. He backhanded Sasuke and pulled out the keyblade which had become progressively darker over the past few months. He swung it but for some reason stopped an inch from Sasuke's throat. He turned his head, unable to move anything else and he saw a kid with a ponytail standing there. Their shadows were linked somehow. "What the!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sasuke, now!" the kid yelled. "Right!" he yelled back. Sasuke pulled out a Kunai and stabbed Sora in the gut. Sora coughed up a good amount of blood. Katara gasped, "No!" she screamed. She pulled out all of the water in her pouch and whipped Sasuke away. Sasuke recovered quickly, "What the? No handsigns and she can control water?"

Katara yanked the Kunai out of Sora. Sora quickly pushed her away, "Stay back!" he yelled as he held his head in pain. Katara noticed that Naruto had taken possession of the keyblade. Sora's teeth turned to fangs, his nails into claws, and a grey aura surrounded him. He bared his fangs at Sasuke. RAAM came up to Sasuke just as Sora did. "I have no use for you anymore. You re-opened the darkness in Sora's heart, thank you," RAAM said. Just as Sora and RAAM took one step towards Sasuke Sora spun on his heel and blocked RAAM's path. "What do you think you're doing? Stand down!" RAAM ordered.

"You actually think I would follow your orders and fall under your control so easily?" Sora started, "I intentionally gave that kid the chance to take my keyblade, the paralysis was unexpected and I didn't expect to get hurt but things don't always go as planned do they, Gorea?" Sora finished with a demonic smile. RAAM frowned, "So you figured it out did you?"

"It wasn't that hard. People from another world here without any help from a ship or the heartless, it was damned obvious," Sora chuckled.

"It's not Sora talking is it?" Gorea asked.

"Nope," he replied. The shadows lifted off of Sora and formed into Xehanort's Heartless Guard minus the straps on its face. It laughed and floated to Gorea's side. "Why don't we work together? We did so as the heartless ship, the World of Chaos, so why not now?" the Heartless asked.

"Sure, you can start by disposing of those annoying ninja," Gorea said.

"You got it!" he said. "Lightning Blade!" someone yelled out. Suddenly a blade of blue energy sliced through the heartless guard causing him to dissolve and retreat back into Sora. Gorea just barely had enough time to avoid the second swing. Gorea lead all of the troops back to the ships. The white haired assailant helped Naruto up, "You O.K?"

"I'll be fine, but what about…" Naruto began.

"Me? Oh, I'll be fine," Sora said standing next to Sasuke as the two walked over. "Now where's the keyblade?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Oh that thing I dropped it over there," Naruto said pointing over to a hut. Sora saw it and Keyblade returned to him in a flash of light.

"How did you do that!" the pink haired girl exclaimed walking alongside the guy with the ponytail.

"No time! I now of only one place those goons would attack next," Sora said just before he let out a shrill whistle. Genie appeared, "Yeah?" he asked.

"Genie, Road Trip!" Sora said and that got Genie to take out the magic motorcycle and the two were headed to Ba Sing Se.

"We gotta follow them!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke held him back, "With what! Our ride just sailed off!" He snapped.

"Don't worry I've got it covered," Aang said as he blew on his bison whistle.

* * *

Sora was speaking with the Earth King. "So why have you returned?" the Earth King asked.

"Your Majesty, the fire nation is planning a full out assault on the city," Sora said. The Earth King chuckled, "The Fire Nation has no chance of penetrating the walls." Genie poofed up a viewing portal and Sora pointed at RAAM, "They have help," Sora said. "What do you propose we do?" The Earth King asked.

"Give me a platoon of your best soldiers and I'll make it so they alone can defend the city," Sora said. "Done," the king replied.

Appa was flying over the plains between the outer and inner walls of Ba Sing Se and Naruto looked down. "There's Sora! He's down there with those soldiers," Naruto said.

Katara looked over the edge, "Aang bring us down."

Sora and one of the soldiers were facing off, "Attack me," Sora ordered. "What?" the soldier asked. Sora frowned, "You are the worst soldier in this platoon now hit me!" The soldier was enraged by Sora's last comment. He threw a punch sending a boulder hurtling towards Sora. Sora caught it and hurled it back and it caught the soldier in the forehead knocking him out.

"If there are no more questions then let's continue," Sora snapped, "Because the former General RAAM is leading the assault you'll be faced with creatures called Heartless, I'm here to teach you to destroy those creatures."

Sora clenched his fist and a rock molded into a Shadow Heartless. "This is the most common Heartless, a Shadow and its counterpart the Neo Shadow," Sora started as he made the rock reform into a Neo Shadow. "Now these are easy to kill but the one I'm going to teach you to kill is much tougher."

As Sora finished he assembled several tons of earth and molded it into a Darkside heartless. "Now without targeting me, take this thing down with the moves you know," Sora ordered. The soldiers began to hurl shards of earth at the artificial Heartless. The Heartless brought its fist back and drove it into the ground and the shockwave sent all of the soldiers flying.

"No! Damn it! You gotta think outside the box to defeat Heartless," Sora said as Toph got off Appa when he landed, "and size means nothing, I was only around Toph's height and I beat this size of Heartless. Toph would you show these soldiers how you'd take down this creature without smashing it."

Toph stomped on the earth and a paper-thin disk of rock rose up and she hurled it forward. The disk cut the artificial Heartless' head clean off. Sora allowed the creature to crumble by releasing his control over the earth.

* * *

Meanwhile behind the masked stranger a blob of black material appeared. He turned around and the thing knocked off his mask revealing the half decayed face of Sokka. It entered through his open eye socket and infected him. As soon as it was fully absorbed Sokka was fully healed and looked as if he had never died.

"Not wise to make deals with Xehanort," a voice in his head said.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked, "And how do you know of my deal with Xehanort?"

"Hello! I'm in your head I can read your memories like a book," it said, "All I need from you is the temporary use of your body, in return I'll restore your life." Sokka didn't even need to think about it. "Done deal."

* * *

Sokka was walking through Ba Sing Se with a hood on. He saw Katara with Sora. He wanted to intervene but he knew he had to keep a low profile. "What's the matter?" the voice said, "Don't like to see your sister with the guy who let you die?"

"No, I don't. Could you help me?" Sokka asked. "What with that, that's a walk in the park," the voice chuckled.

Sokka turned into a creature similar to Sora's Antiform except it had no hair and it had a huge set of sharp, gnarly teeth. It vanished from sight just as Sora turned around.

"What is it Sora?" Katara asked. "Nothing. I just thought we were being followed. Just as they passed an alley their friends appeared from around the corner. "Hey guys!" Katara said waving to them. Aang and Toph stared to walk towards the couple. Suddenly a set of black tentacles shot out of the shadows in the alley and wrapped around Sora's chest and waist.

"_Hey twinkle toes let's chit-chat_," a voice said just before Sora was pulled away. Katara drew out some water and sliced away the tentacles. Sora ran back into the street and people scattered to give him an escape route. The thing leapt at Sora and tackled Sora. Suddenly the creature felt a sharp blade pierce his back. He ripped the blade from his back and saw that it was a kunai. He looked towards its source and saw Naruto.

"_Don't interfere!"_ it yelled as it charged. The kid vanished in the blink of an eye. A second person appeared and the creature got a foot to the face. It was Kakashi. The creature was sent hurtling into a building. It got up and saw Sasuke standing there with an over sized shuriken. "Demon wind shuriken!" He called out as he threw it like a buzz saw towards the pitch-black creature. The shuriken sliced off its arm and it let out a shrill shriek. It grabbed its arm and reattached it. "What the!" Sasuke exclaimed. The creature sneered at his opponent and then charged. Suddenly he heard, "Lightning Blade!" and jumped to his left. He passed Kakashi and clamped his teeth down hard on Kakashi's forearm destroying the lightning blade. He began to drag the shinobi along the ground at great speed. The creature then pulled a U-turn and rushed towards Sasuke and Naruto. He leapt up and launched Kakashi at the two. They all crashed and fell unconscious. Suddenly a fire blast made the skin on the creature's back squirm as though it were alive. It turned and saw the Blue Spirit. The Spirit drew his swords and charged. Suddenly a wall of earth separated them for a split second until Toph rode the wall and spoke to the Spirit. "You and Sora get those three out of here, Sakura will help you," Toph ordered. The Blue Spirit turned slightly to see a pink haired girl running past on the rooftops. He leapt up to join her and saw that Sora was already helping Naruto up. The creature turned around and charged after making quick work of the young earth bender. Katara stepped in between them and the creature halted very swiftly, its claws just a centimeter from Katara's neck. It backed away holding its head with one hand. It turned around and leapt off. Suddenly an earth kingdom soldier came running to the group. His outfit was singed. "Fire nation…on our shores," he collapsed. Sora stood and watched the creature run off and then change into a humanoid form. Sora turned around when the figure vanished from sight. Sora rushed to the front lines and joined the earth kingdom soldiers. RAAM appeared and had a million Armored Soldier Heartless behind him. He lifted his hand and the soldiers stopped. He saw Sora on the front lines and smiled, he dropped his hand and the army charged.

"Ready…" Sora rose his hand. The soldiers all brought up huge boulders.

"…Attack!" Sora yelled sending thousands of boulders hurtling towards the Heartless. A quarter of the Heartless vanished in the onslaught. The remaining Heartless climbed over the mountain of rock and went into a full sprint. Sora ordered the soldiers to attack and he pulled out the Keyblade. He leapt over the army and attacked RAAM. RAAM leapt back, his body disintegrated and something new appeared. A Heartless who resembled Xehanort's heartless, except his coat was gray and black. He had blue hair with a X-shaped scar on his face in between his eyes.

"Saix!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, I see you've met that loser Nobody of mine," he chuckled, "The name's Saiku."

Sora pulled out the Keyblade. He charged his opponent who promptly vanished. "Sora! Look out!" Naruto yelled. Sora looked in the direction of the shout and saw Saiku charging with a sword extended in front of him. Sora tried to block but for some reason he couldn't move at all. Suddenly two separate noises were heard. It sounded like 2000 chirping birds. Sora looked behind him to his left and right and saw Sasuke and Kakashi racing to his aid, their lightning blades drawn. Saiku barely avoided getting cut in half by the two blades. He teleported again and stood atop a strange mound of earth. He raised his arm and snapped his fingers. The earth split apart and a colossal heartless rose up. It had a stone, mask-like face. The eyes were the normal heartless yellow and the creature held a huge sword. Suddenly it roared and began to advance on the city. Saiku had vanished…

* * *

The creature from the incident in the city was on top of the outer wall. "You sure you want to do this?" the voice in his head asked. "I am," Sokka replied. "Very well, then take this to help your cause," the voice said as a flurry of flames appeared. The One-Winged Angel Keyblade appeared before the water tribe warrior. "What is this?" he asked.

"The only weapon that can defeat that monstrosity," it said. Sokka smiled as his creature form deteriorated and he looked human again. He possessed an outfit identical to Sephiroth's instead of his normal water tribe attire. His hair was let down and rested over his ears. He leapt off of the wall and towards the huge heartless.

* * *

Katara looked up and saw Sora in the Heartless' grip. "Sora!" she cried out. Suddenly a loud battle cry was heard followed by the sound of metal slicing through flesh. The heartless let out a loud bellow as it grabbed its stump of a wrist. A figure in a long black coat leapt down and threw Sora to the ground. He stood and faced the creature. Sora suddenly noticed the weapon the warrior was holding was a Keyblade.

"Wait that Keyblade is…" Sora muttered. The warrior looked back and smirked. The heartless took advantage of this distraction and scooped the warrior up in his good hand causing him to drop the Keyblade he was holding. Just as the warrior was about to be killed a pair of metal fans whirred up from the ground and jammed themselves into the brutes wrist forcing him to let go. The warrior looked down to see Suki standing there, he smiled. The warrior dropped only slightly before he vanished, he reappeared 100 feet above the Heartless' head and summoned his Keyblade back into his hand. A single black wing sprouted from his back and Sora gasped. The warrior held the blade over his head and a whirlwind surrounded him. He charged at the heartless. Suddenly the heartless was gargling and holding its throat. It fell back and the warrior landed in front of it as it faded away. Saiku reappeared where the heartless once was.

"Sephiroth! How dare you interfere with my plans!" he snarled.

"Sephiroth?" the warrior asked, "I don't know who you're talking about, I live here."

"Don't play stupid with me!" Saiku said as he charged. The warrior flipped him over and Saiku went back first into the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. He held his back and quickly realigned it with a series of pops. He opened a corridor of darkness and slipped through.

"Wait!" the warrior demanded as he leapt in after him. "Come on! Let's go!" Sora said as he ran through the portal followed by Katara, Aang, Toph, Suki, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. When Appa tried to follow the corridor faded away.

* * *

Sora looked around, "This can't be…" He looked up and saw a sign on the side of a building that read "Fenton Works",

"We're back in Amity Park," Sora uttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora looked around but suddenly dropped to one knee holding his chest.

"My heart…" Sora wheezed. Katara ran up to him, "Are you alright?" Katara asked.

"Yep I'm fine, I'm just sitting here groaning in pain because it's fun," Sora said sarcastically. Suddenly a Heartless appeared, "Interesting, you reacted differently than I had expected," he said. "Saiku !?" Sora exclaimed. Saiku simply chuckled, "Tempering the darkness that remains in your heart will help us sooner or later," Saiku said as he vanished. Sora fell into a hunched position still clutching his heart. Aang walked up to Sora, "I think I know someone who can help," he said. Genie appeared in a poof of blue smoke startling Naruto. "How can I help?" he asked.

"Genie, take us to Guru Pathik," Aang said.

"Oh cool! He's an old friend of mine," Genie snapped his fingers and blue smoke started to swirl around them. "We'll be back in about a week," Aang said as they disappeared.

* * *

Guru Pathik was facing the sunset meditating when Genie appeared with Sora and Aang. Without opening his eyes he said, "It's been a while Genie." 

"My friend needs help, he's the one I told you about. He's the Keybearer," Genie said. Pathik stood, "Aang, Genie I need you to leave for now, I have work to do," he said. "But how will he get back to us?" Genie asked.

"Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?" Pathik asked.

Sora walked up to Genie. "Please, restore Danny, Sam, and Tucker's memory. I'll be fighting alongside them soon so I need them to trust me," Sora asked.

"You mean like how I did with Aang and co?" Genie asked. Sora simply nodded and walked to Pathik clutching his dark ravaged heart. Genie and Aang poofed away.

"Now let's begin," Pathik said. With the remainder of daylight they had Pathik educated Sora on the Chakras and how they are tied to the darkness in every heart. Sora was in the same kind of attire Aang was in the episode "The Guru" he had on only his pants, his shirt was folded up and placed somewhere.

"Sora like the Avatar, if you were to open all of your Chakras you will gain access to great power." Pathik explained.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Sora said.

* * *

In Amity Park…

The group had found Danny and co. and Genie told the story.

"Wait, if Sora defeated Organization XIII the first time and was sent back to his home then why is he here?" Naruto asked interrupting Genie's explanation. Sakura smacked him over the head, "I'm sorry Genie continue," Sakura said with Naruto in a headlock.

"Thank you, anyway this is what Sora told me…" Genie continued his explanation.

Flashback 4 years ago…

As Sora read the note that bore the king's seal a dark storm brewed. Sora looked up, "No…not again," Sora said as he ran for the keyhole. Riku and Kairi followed him and they arrived at the secret spot. A man in a gray coat stood there. He chuckled, I wondered when you'd get here. He turned around and it turned out that it was Xehanort's Heartless!

"Xehanort! What are you doing here?" Riku snapped taking out the Way to Dawn Keyblade.

"I see a Keyblade has chosen you," Xehanort chuckled. Sora and Kairi took out the Kingdom Key and the Oathkeeper respectively.

"We sent you into darkness once and we can do it again!" Sora snapped.

Xehanort smiled and fluffed his long hair in a cocky manner. He snapped his fingers and a group of heartless appeared. Sora took on his Final form and attacked all of them in a matter of seconds. Riku glanced at Sora and was surprised, instead of a look of seriousness normally seen before a battle he now had a look of absolute hatred. His brow was crunched down and his eyes looked pure white from Riku's perspective. Xehanort simply rose into the air and summoned his guardian. He smiled, "After only a year and you've already forgotten the universal truth…every light must fade, EVERY HEART RETURN TO DARKNESS!" he shouted as Sora charged.

After a prolonged battle Xehanort felt fatigue set in. "Time to end this," he said through heavy breaths. He summoned a trio of Neoshadow heartless and the heartless nearly succeeded in capturing Kairi's heart, she screamed as the heartless plunged its claw into her chest. Riku destroyed the heartless and he was just time too. Her heart sank back into her chest. Sora resumed his normal form and proceded to impale Xehanort on the Keyblade. The Heartless Guard tried to grab him but Sora fired the Keyblade's locking beam and Xehanort was sealed into darkness and also in the process the keyhole of Destiny Islands was permanently sealed. But suddenly a portal opened and Xehanort's Heartless guard grabbed Sora and pulled him in. When Sora awoke he had landed in the throne room of Disney Castle.

Sora had found himself on another journey, for a dark barrier cloaked the islands. Sora needed Donald and Goofy's help to find a way to break the barrier.

End flashback

"Every time Xehanort's Heartless, or Ansem, appeared before Sora he was tied to the darkness, unable to stay for very long until he possessed Danny for a short period of time. He also had Vlad not only try and stabilize his "son" but create a new body for him. When Sora was purified of his powered up Anti-form Xehanort was nearly killed when Saiku, then called Gorea, stripped him of most of his power. I wouldn't be surprised if he has gotten all of his power back by now." Genie finished his explanation. Suddenly someone appeared behind Katara and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Hey there," the man said.

* * *

Back in Aang's world…

"…Fourth in the chain is the Air Chakra, located in the heart, it deals with love and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief out in front of you," Pathik said.

Sora placed his thumb and index finger over his heart and got a vision of two graves, Donald and Goofy's.

"You have indeed suffered a great loss. But Love is a form of energy and it swirls all around us. Your friends love for you has not left you, it was reborn in the form of new love." Just as with Aang the clouds in Sora's vision reformed into Katara. Sora smiled as he wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Very good," Pathik congratulated.

2 Chakras later and they were at the edge of the temple watching the sun creep over the mountains, "the 6th in the chain is the Light chakra located in the center of the forehead, it deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion in the worlds is the illusion of separation. Things you think that are separate and different are actually one and the same," Pathik said.

"Like the four elements?" Sora asked not breaking his meditative pose.

"Yes, if you look close they are all parts of the same whole, even metal is just a part of earth that has been purified and refined."

That night…

"Is this is the final chakra?" Sora asked with his belongings set on the ground next to him.

"Yes after this the power you will have will make it so you will be untouchable by heartless or any other creature of darkness," Pathik answered, "And since you've been traveling through the worlds this should be a snap."

"Let's do it," Sora said.

"The final chakra is the Thought Chakra located at the crown of the head, it deals with Pure Cosmic Energy and is blocked by earthly attachments, meditate and think of what attaches you to the world…" Pathik said. Images of the Destiny Islands and all his friends flashed through Sora's mind, "…Now let all of those attachments go, let them flow down the creek forgotten." Pathik finished. Suddenly the Heartless that had emerged from Sora on Kyoshi Island emerged again and tried to break Sora's concentration. But he was too late his body disintegrated in a flash of light. In that same flash of light Sora obtained a new outfit. It looked like a sleeveless version of the assassin's outfit from Assassin's Creed. Sora stood, "Thank you Guru Pathik," he said as he bowed in respect. He raised his hand and a corridor of light appeared and he stepped through.

* * *

Back in Amity Park…

Katara jumped towards the group and looked at the man who had snuck up on her. He had menacing golden eyes, long bluish hair. He also wore a long gray and black trenchcoat. It was Saiku! He then vanished and reappeared in front of Katara and his heartless guard grabbed her, his guard resembled the Dark Thorn heartless from Beast's Castle.

"You'll make the perfect bait for us," Saiku chuckled. Suddenly A glowing hand grabbed the wrists of the heartless guard and suddenly the contact caused the heartless' skin to burn with and audible sizzle. It let go and the new guy hurled Saiku over the school. Saiku stopped mid-flight and summoned a huge horde of Neoshadows. The hooded stranger looked oddly familiar to everyone and then the stranger pulled out his weapons, Oathkeeper in one hand and Oblivion in the other. He proceeded to destroy all of the heartless and then go after Saiku.

"He's headed to the football field! There's a football game going on there!" Danny exclaimed as he flew after them.

Saiku flew over the school and Paulina looked up. "Hey, what's that?" everyone began to look in the direction she was pointing. Saiku was getting pummeled by Danny's punches. The crowd cheered for Danny. Then the hooded stranger zoomed forward and leapt in front of Danny. He pummeled Saiku further. Saiku activated a new power, his heartless guard turned into a ball of light and as soon as it touched his hand into the Fatal Crest Keyblade. He dove out of the sky and the hooded stranger blocked. The force of the impact knocked his hood off as Katara rounded the corner and she gasped to see that the hooded figure was Sora. Sakura's eyes were little hearts as she saw the newer, more handsome Sora. She sighed and Naruto looked at her weird. Katara noticed the look on Sakura's face and went up to her.

"Stick your eyes back in their sockets, he's mine," Katara growled as Sakura slinked back. Sora swiped at Saiku but he leapt back and let out a sharp whistle. He then vanished. Suddenly the warrior from the plains in front of Ba Sing Se appeared. He floated down so the sun didn't obscure his image and Katara gasped.

"Sokka!" she exclaimed. She ran forward but Sora stopped her. Katara looked up, "He's not who you think he is Katara. Isn't that right, Sephiroth?" he said with a smirk. Sokka spun around and his hair grew to an incredible length. His One-Winged Angel Keyblade turned into Sephiroth's Masamune sword and Sephiroth smiled, glaring at the group with green reptile-like eyes. Sasuke charged at him with the lightning blade drawn. Sora tried to stop him but he was too late. A single upwards strike of his sword and Sasuke was sent flying back into a building.

"Care to try again?" Sephiroth said raising his sword into an attack pose. Sora threw the Keyblades he was holding to the ground. Suddenly Kakashi's group got surprised expressions on their faces as a white aura surrounded Sora. His chakra level had surpassed that of the Nine-tailed fox and was growing. Two orbs of light started to orbit his body and the Keyblades floated up and stopped behind him in an "X" formation. He drew them once again but this time he didn't even touch the Keyblades, he controlled the blades with magic. He started to pummel Sephiroth with his Keyblades using his superior speed and magic. Sephiroth reels back holding his stomach. Saiku reappears, "Thank you for weakening him Sora," Saiku said. He attempts to take Sephiroth's life. Sephiroth vanishes and reappears behind Saiku. Saiku's Keyblade breaks in half, turns back into his heartless guard and vanishes. Saiku coughed up a lot of blood.

"How can you still have so much power?" Saiku asked.

"Because, I have WAY more power than you think," he said with a chuckle. Saiku's body shattered like glass and a heart rose to the moon.

"Now to destroy you," Sephiroth said glancing down at the group. He through his sword to the ground and it impaled itself in the dirt. He summoned up a single heart and fired it at the moon, which distorted into a heart shape.

"Kingdom Hearts!" Sephiroth called out as he rose towards the moon.

"Sephiroth don't!" Sora yelled. Put away Oblivion and Oathkeeper and took out the Fenrir, he leapt up but an unseen force drove him back. A light temporarily blinded the group but when it cleared Sephiroth resembled a heavenly being. His body was fused with the top part of Kingdom Hearts one arm had turned into a red armored, mantis-like limb. He had two halos floating behind him. On the lower part of Kingdom Hearts was a set of 6 wings. When he had fused with Kingdom Hearts he became Safer Sephiroth!

Aang rose a pillar of earth up and ran to Sora, "Hey I have an idea," Aang said and proceded to whisper in Sora's ear. "Alright, that might work," Sora said, "Alright now, I need one person on each level of that pillar." Sora ordered. "Why? Sakura asked. "If I couldn't get up to him before Aang figured if you all threw me farther up towards him I can destroy him."

Sephiroth started charging up blue energy and was about to destroy Amity Park. Naruto positioned himself 20 feet off the ground on the first level, Sasuke on 2nd, Kakashi on 3rd, Suki on 4th, Sakura on the 5th, Aang was on the 6th, and Katara was on the last level. Sora then leapt up and Naruto grabbed his wrist, "Alley Oop!" he yelled as he threw Sora higher. Sasuke, Kakashi, Suki, and Sakura all helped Sora get to such a speed that Sora's white aura trailed behind him like he was a comet. Aang leapt off of the tower, grabbed Sora's wrist, "Fly!" he shouted as he hurled him upwards with a gust of air. Katara leapt off of the tower too. She grabbed him by his waist and hurled him towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth fired the blast downward and the civilians in the football stadium scattered. Sora shifted his weapon's position and started to spin rapidly. He punched right through the energy blast causing it to dissipate and plunged the Fenrir into the lower half of Kingdom Hearts and ran up the heart-shaped moon and then ripped the blade violently out of Sephiroth's stomach. Sephiroth yelled out in pain as darkness violently rushed out of the wound. Sora was engulfed in the torrent of darkness. He looked around the shadow-filled area and put his hood up. Sephiroth appeared before him in his trenchcoat. He brought up his Masamune and attacked. Sora brought his Fenrir forward and parried Sephiroth's attack. He slashed up Sephiroth's front, leapt past him, turned around, and slashed him down his spine. Sephiroth dropped his sword, which then faded away. He dropped to his knees and was surrounded by a purple aura, the aura quickly dissipated and Sephiroth's body turned completely white. His body then blew away like sand in a desert. Sora suddenly dropped from the sky and landed in a soft mound of earth that Toph rose up.

* * *

Sora slowly regained consciousness and summoned a corridor of light. He looked through it and motioned Kakashi's squad to come to him. "Your world has been restored, it's through here," Sora pointed. Sasuke walked up to Sora and held out his hand. "It's nice to have met and fought along side you, it's been…interesting," Sasuke said with a small smile. Sora shook his hand and nodded. "The feeling's mutual," Sora said. Sasuke and the rest of his team walked through. Sora looked over at the opposite side of the football field and saw Sokka lying there. The group ran up to him thinking he was dead. Then he propped himself and looked up, "I'm back," Sokka said as his sister got a smile across her face. He embraced his younger sister. "It's time for me to get you all home," Sora said talking to Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph. Sora opened a corridor of light. "What about you?" Katara asked walking up to him. Sora grabbed by either side of her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Katara quickly fell into the kiss. 

"Did you even have to ask?" Sora asked with a sly smile on his face. He picked her up effortlessly and held her bridal style as he leapt through the portal and was quickly followed by Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph.


End file.
